gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirotaka Suzuoki
Hirotaka Suzuoki (鈴置 洋孝 Suzuoki Hirotaka?, March 6, 1950 – August 6, 2006) was a Japanese voice actor and actor from Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture who graduated from Tokyo Keizai University. His best known roles include Mobile Suit Gundam (Bright Noa), Captain Tsubasa (Kojirou Hyuga), Saint Seiya (Dragon Shiryū),Dragon Ball (Tenshinhan), The Transformers (Starscream), Ranma ½ (Tatewaki Kuno), Rurouni Kenshin (Saitō Hajime), Pokémon(Giovanni), and Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (Banjō Haran). He was also the official Japanese dub-voice for Tom Cruise. In 2006, Suzuoki died at the age of 56 as a result of lung cancer.1 Career Suzuoki's most notable trait is his soft, dignified voice. He was affiliated with Ken Production, in which he worked in many animation roles. In 1978, Suzuoki made his voice acting debut in Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3. Suzuoki was a best friend of fellow voice actor Toru Furuya, who co-starred with him in several different series. Ironically, Suzuoki felt that Furuya's Dragon Ball Yamcha character was closer to his own personality, rather than Tenshinhan whom Suzuoki played.2 In July 2006, Suzuoki was diagnosed with lung cancer and undertook hospitalization and medical treatment, but on the morning of August 6, 2006, his health declined, and Suzuoki died at the age of 56. His ongoing roles were replaced with other voice actors. His last voicing role was the voice of Bright Noa in Mobile Suit Z Gundam III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars, which was seen by fans as the best sendoff in Suzuoki's name. Voice roles Television animation ; 1970s * Chōdenji Machine Voltes V (1977) * Yakyū-kyō no Uta (1977) (Ryo Kusakabe) * Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (1978) (Haran Banjou) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) (Bright Noa) ; 1980s * Space Battleship Yamato III (1980) (Kojirou Ohta) * GoShogun (1981) (Hojo Shingo) * Macross (1982) (Lynn Kaifun) * Captain Tsubasa (1983) (Steve Hyuga) * Genesis Climber MOSPEADA (1983) (Yellow Belmont) * Super Dimension Century Orguss (1983) (Olson D. Vern) * Sei Jūshi Bismarck (1984) (Perios) * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (1984) (Dess) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985) (Bright Noa) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986) (Bright Noa) * Saint Seiya (1986) (Dragon Shiryu) * Dragon Ball (1987) (Tenshinhan) * Fist of the North Star 2 (1987) (Shachi) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku (1988) (Omito Date) * Dragon Ball Z (1989) (Tenshinhan, World Tournament Announcer, Alien Announcer, Karoni) * Ranma ½ (1989) (Tatewaki Kuno) * Dragon Quest (1989) (Baharata) ; 1990s * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (1990) (Hideki Yamashita) * Tekkaman Blade (1992) (Chief Freeman) * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1993) (Wolfgang Krauser) * Dragon Ball GT (1996) (Tenshinhan, Dolltaki, Wû Xing Lóng (Five Star Dragon)) * Rurouni Kenshin (1996) (Saito Hajime) * Pokémon (1997) (Sakaki (Giovanni)) * Virus Buster Serge (1997) (Raven) * Cyber Team in Akihabara (1998) (Washu Ryugasaki) * Trigun (1998) (Chapel the Evergreen) * Crest of the Stars (1999) (Dubeusec) ; 2000s * Banner of the Stars (2000) (Dubeusec) * Kiddy Grade (2002) (Dextera) * Requiem from the Darkness (2003) (Genba Sasayama) * Kotencotenco (2006) (Yakku) Original video animationsedit * Genesis Climber MOSPEADA: Love Live Alive (1985) (Yellow Belmont) * Prefectural Earth Defense Force (1986) (Kamir Santin) * Urotsukidōji (1987) (Tatsuo Nagumo) * Guy: Double Target (1990) (Zena) * Urusei Yatsura: Inaba the Dreammaker (1987) (Inaba) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988) (Ivan Konev and Ruppert Kesserlink) * Salamander (1988) as Lord British * Urusei Yatsura: Raging Sherbet (1988) (Inaba) * Video Girl Ai (1992) (Ai's creator) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1993) (Noriaki Kakyoin) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998) (Yuri Malakofsky) * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (2000) (Harlem) Theatrical animationedit * Mobile Suit Gundam (1981) (Bright Noa) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow (1981) (Bright Noa) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (1982) (Bright Noa) * Macross: Do You Remember Love? (1984) (Lynn Kaifun) * Arion (1986) (Apollon) * They Were Eleven (1986) (Amazon Carnias) * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (1987) (Domorhot) * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) (Tenshinhan) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) (Bright Noa) * Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) (Inaba) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) (Tenshinhan) * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) (Tenshinhan) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) (Sakaki) * Millennium Actress (2002) (Junichi Ōtaki) * Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (2003) (Taiga Saijo) * Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts (2004) (Nadare Roga) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heirs to the Stars (2005) (Bright Noa) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers (2005) (Bright Noa) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars (2006) (Bright Noa) Tokusatsuedit * Denji Sentai Megaranger (Yugande) Video gamesedit * Angel's Feather (Shion Toudou) * Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione (Kojiro Hyuga) * Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Viktor Hugo) * Rockman X5-X7 (Signas) * Rockman X7 (Splash Wafly) * Super Robot War/Scramble series (Bright Noa, plus the characters listed in series below) ** Super Robot Wars (Classic Timeline): Haran Banjou, Shingo Hojo ** Super Robot Wars (Alpha Timeline): Acorse, Haran Banjou, Shingo Hojo ** Super Robot Wars MX: Taiha * Mobile Suit Gundam Series (Bright Noa) * Rurouni Kenshin: Enjou! Kyoto Rinne (Saito Hajime) * Various Dragon Ball games (Tenshinhan) * Another Century's Episode Series (Bright Noa) Note: Another Century's Episode 3, which was produced after the death of Hirotaka Suzuoki, re-used the voice tracks that has been recorded for A.C.E.1 (which also become the first title with Bright's voice after Hirotaka Suzuoki's death), making it the first game involving Bright Noa to re-use a prior recording. With characters whose voice actors are deceased, Banpresto traditionally reuses prior recordings in this way rather than record new lines with a different actor - it is expected that future productions involving Bright Noa and Haran Banjou will continue to use Suzuoki's voice. Drama CDsedit * Analyst no Yuutsu series 2: Koi no Risk wa Hansenai (Isao Washizaki) * Analyst no Yuutsu series 3: Yuuwaku no Target Price (Isao Washizaki) * Analyst no Yuutsu series 4 (crossover with 3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru series): Ai to Yokubou no Kinyuugai (Isao Washizaki) * Analyst no Yuutsu series 5: Ai no Rating AAA (Isao Washizaki) * Chougonka ~Song of Eternal Hatred~ (Koujirou Samon) * Danna-sama, Ote wo Douzo (Takeshi Mochizuki) * Eden wo Tooku ni Hanarete series 3: Setsunai Yoru no Rakuen (Shinobu Takahashi) * Miscast series 8 & 11 (Takamizawa) * Okane ga nai series 4: Okane ja Kaenai (Kiyotaka Konomi) * Open Sesame (Hisama Kanoe) * Pearl series 1: Ijiwaru na Pearl (Masami Houjou) * Pearl series 2: Yokubari na Pearl (Masami Houjou) * Pearl series 3: Wagamama na Pearl (Masami Houjou) * Pearl series 4: Kimagure na Pearl (Masami Houjou) * Tsunehiko Shiragane 1 & 2 (Seiichi Kurosaki) Dubbing rolesedit Live-actionedit * Tom Cruise ** Born on the Fourth of July (VHS edition) (Ron Kovic) ** Days of Thunder (1993 TBS edition) (Cole Trickle) ** Far and Away (Joseph Donnelly) ** A Few Good Men (Lieutenant Daniel Kaffee) ** The Firm (Mitch McDeere) ** Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (Lestat de Lioncourt) ** Mission: Impossible (Ethan Hunt) ** Mission: Impossible II (Ethan Hunt) ** Vanilla Sky (David Aames) * Mel Gibson ** Mad Max 2 (1991 TBS edition) ("Mad" Max Rockatansky) ** Lethal Weapon (1988 TBS edition) (Martin Riggs) ** Lethal Weapon 2 (1992 TBS edition) (Martin Riggs) * John Travolta ** Grease (1987 TV Asahi edition) (Danny Zuko) ** Chains of Gold (Scott Barnes) ** Pulp Fiction (Vincent Vega) ** Broken Arrow (Maj. Vic 'Deak' Deakins) * Gary Sinise ** Forrest Gump (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Dan Taylor) ** Apollo 13 (2003 Fuji TV edition) (Ken Mattingly) ** Mission to Mars (Jim McConnell) * Dylan McDermott ** Steel Magnolias (Jackson Latcherie) ** In the Line of Fire (Al D'Andrea) ** Miracle on 34th Street (Bryan Bedford) * Aliens (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Daniel Spunkmeyer (Daniel Kash)) * Autumn in New York (Will Keane (Richard Gere)) * Bad Boys II (Hector Juan Carlos "Johnny" Tapia (Jordi Mollà)) * Breaking Away (1984 NTV edition) (Mike (Dennis Quaid)) * Child's Play (Charles Lee Ray/Voice of Chucky (Brad Dourif)) * Cop Land (NTV edition) (Officer Gary "Figgsy" Figgis (Ray Liotta)) * Dragonheart (Einon (David Thewlis and Lee Oakes)) * Frankenstein (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Victor Frankenstein (Kenneth Branagh)) * Galaxy Quest (Jason Nesmith (Tim Allen)) * The Living Daylights (1998 TV Asahi edition) (James Bond (Timothy Dalton)) * The Object of My Affection (Dr. Robert Joley (Tim Daly)) * The Piano (Alistair Stewart (Sam Neill)) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Alex Shaw (Jason Patric)) * Stakeout (1991 Fuji TV edition) (Det. Bill Reimers (Emilio Estevez)) * Twin Peaks (Dennis/Denise Bryson (David Duchovny)) Animationedit * The Lord of the Rings (Frodo Baggins) * Titan A.E. (Preed) * Transformers (Starscream, Powerglide, Slingshot, Devcon) Successorsedit * Keiji Fujiwara Super Robot Wars Z: (Karyn Frick) * Mitsuaki Madono Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit: (Tenshinhan), Dragon Ball Heroes: (Gohoshiryu) * Hikaru Midorikawa Dragon Ball Kai: (Tenshinhan) * Takahiro Sakurai Saint Seiya Hades Underworld Chapter: (Dragon Shiryu) * Koji Tsujitani Ranma 1/2 OAV version: Tatewaki Kuno * Kenta Miyake Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: Sakaki * Hideo Ishikawa Angel's Feather OAV anime: Shion Toudou * Ryuzaburo Otomo Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Tenkaichi Budokai announcer * Ryohei Nakao Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Other World announcer * Kazunari Tanaka Dragon Ball Kai: Karoni * Tamotsu Nishiwaki Dragon Ball Kai: Tenkaichi Budokai announcer * Sho Hayami Kikokugai: The Cyber Slayer: Liu Hojun * Ken Narita Rurouni Kenshin OAV 2012: (Saito Hajime), Mobile Suit Gundam UC: (Bright Noa), Saint Seiya Omega: Purple Dragon, CR Patlabor: (Utsumi) * Go Shinomiya Super Robot Wars: (Ijuin Naoto) * Toshiyuki Morikawa The Last Samurai (Tom Cruise (TV Asahi version)) * Koichi Yamadera Anpanman: Blacknose and the Magical Song Ice Cream Man * Shinya Hamazoe Anpanman: Tsumiki Man * Kenyu Horiuchi Super Robot Wars Z: Olson D. Verne, Anpanman: Ice Cream Man * Hiroaki Hirata Sakigake!! Otoko Juku PS3 game: Omito Date * Takahiro Fujimoto Dragon Ball Super: Karoni Category:Voice Actors